


21 guns

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз с оружием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 guns

**Author's Note:**

> для Хриза Амирани

Стайлзу двенадцать и он держит в руках пистолет, отец помогает – показывает, как правильно прицелиться.

– Нажимай плавно, не торопись.

Первый выстрел попадает в цель, пусть далеко от яблочка, но внутри Стайлз ликует.

Стайлзу четырнадцать и он уже знает сам, как удобнее держать в руках оружие. Знает, насколько сильной будет отдача. Знает, что с первого раза никогда не попадает в самый центр.

Отец стоит рядом и уже не направляет, не делает никаких замечаний, просто наблюдает.

Стайлзу шестнадцать и он стреляет и стреляет, выпускает обойму так быстро, что несколько раз просто жмет на курок – не сразу понимает, что стрелять нечем.

Мишень покорно принимает в себя каждую пулю.

Отца нет рядом.

Стайлзу восемнадцать и он опять берет в руки пистолет, вспоминая его приятную тяжесть.[


End file.
